Old Stains
by tur1823
Summary: Rachel Amber and Chloe Price are best friends with occasional benefits but a simple discovery opens up Rachel to a part of Chloe's life she has never shared before. A short story based before the events of Life is Strange. (Written prior to the release of Before the Storm)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my attempt at a short story. I imagine it will be only a few chapters long. I am throwing this first part out there with hopes for any pointers or criticism (good or otherwise) which will help me improve my technique. I am here to learn.

 **January 2013**

Rachel Amber gazed at the simple beauty of Arcadia Bay while Chloe Price drove the ancient pick up. Leering at her best friend and casual lover, Rachel knew she was playing with fire. Juggling her secret boyfriend Frank Bowers, her casual girlfriend Chloe and her New Year's resolution to get into bed with her photography teacher Mark Jefferson was getting harder and harder by the day. Was she a slut? She didn't have any answers but she always went after something when she wanted it bad enough.

"Hey! You there shit head? What is your answer?" Chloe's attitude and blue hair were famous throughout the town. No filter, no holding back. She spoke her mind and Rachel loved that about her. The topic of goals for 2013 had come up and Rachel wanted to keep Chloe in the dark about Mark along with Frank.

"Okay okay let's see. Goals for this year? Less vortex parties and more actual parties. Get my modelling career off the ground annnnnnd ahhhhhh make more time for me and my vibrator." Rachel giggled at that last one. She knew it was a lie. She hadn't had to take matters into her own hands since she started things with both Chloe and Frank.

"Damn girl. I thought I was the master of rug muching. Now you gotta make me jealous of a battery powered inanimate object?" Chloe's voice was dipped in sarcasm. Rachel just wanted to get a rise out of her best friend.

"Relax. I'm just fucking with you. My needs are covered." She had written in her diary on numerous occasions that Chloe rules the South while Frank rules the North. Rachel had no doubt that Chloe was looking to make things more serious between them. The feeling was not mutual. Rachel cared deeply for Chloe as a best friend but wanted to keep their friendship and sexual encounters separate. That's where alcohol came in. If they ever fucked whilst sober it would send a message to Chloe that she was ready to move forward. She couldn't allow that to happen.

Determined to get off the subject of sex Rachel started up the reversal round. "Your turn Blue. 2013 goals. Lay it on me." To no surprise, this question threw Chloe off her game. Chloe was always a lost soul. It's like she was waiting for something or someone but Rachel never knew was it was.

"Shit okay. Well ummmmm. GOT IT!" Rachel's interest was clearly piqued since she actually thought of something. "One, either smash step dick's face in or convince my Mum to give him the boot." Chloe and David were not destined to get along. Chloe is a classic punk whose actions and foul mouth got her expelled from Blackwell whilst David Madsen is a retired Marine and combat veteran who brings his anger and PTSD with him to work every day. As head of security at Blackwell academy David always looks for an excuse to yell at or intimidate students. Rachel and Chloe shared a mutual hatred for him.

Chloe continued. "And two, get the hell out of this town forever by any means necessary. Both of us of course." The two friends knew that there was no future for either of them in Arcadia. The ultimate goal was to hit Los Angles. Rachel wanted to be a model and Chloe only wanted to escape the captivity of her birth place. Of course, it wasn't that simple. Rachel wanted to graduate from Blackwell before leaving and sort out her feelings for Frank. Chloe on the other hand was ready to leave at a moment's notice.

"That goes without saying Che. We will. I know it." Chloe didn't seem to notice the subtle hint of doubt in Rachel's voice which suited her. A familiar song came from the sound system of the truck. Rachel knew what was coming next but didn't mind regardless. Chloe started moving as much as her position as driver would allow and was clearly getting psyched.

"HELLA YES! NEVER GETS OLD" Chloe's shouting was nearly as loud as Sparklehorse's Piano Fire. Hearing the song over and over started pissing Rachel off but she knew no one was perfect. This song was always accompanied by the story of the ' _legendary time where Rachel squirted all over Chloe's face and bed while Piano Fire drowned out the screams'_.

This always made the two girls blush. "Just say it Blue!" Rachel shouted over the music, clearly exasperated.

"Baby it was like a fire hydrant! HELLA awesome to know it was me that caused that! More epic than The Dark Knight and Blade Runner combined! I do feel sorry for my bed sheets though!"

Rachel shook her head and smirked "I can't believe I let a nerd slash punk see me naked" she said it more so to herself than Chloe.

Not hearing the comment Chloe lost herself in the music. Rachel loved watching Chloe when her favourite music was playing. All her defences were down and it was just pure, genuine human expression. Rachel tells herself over the deafening music "If I had my camera right now, Mark would be so proud of me."

Chloe pulls into the drive way of her home with intent written all over her face. "Come on bitch, lets blaze up!" Rachel loved that idea. Since David's car wasn't there getting baked was basically mandatory. Joyce was a lot more chilled about the idea of her daughter and best friend getting high in peace. "Sounds like a plan Bluey. The sooner the better".

Chloe and Rachel walked through the front door where they were greeted by Joyce, Chloe's Mother who was just coming down the stairs. "Hi girls. Before you walk in any further shoes off. The carpets have just been cleaned."

The two instinctively took off their boots, left them by the door and enjoyed the cool temperature of the freshly cleaned carpet. Chloe asked her Mum "Since when do we get the carpets cleaned? Are we rich now?" The sarcasm in Chloe's voice was off the charts.

"Don't be a wise ass Chloe. A new carpet cleaning company was offering great deals to help build up a client base." Rachel always loved Joyce's accent along with the banter between her and Chloe.

"Whatever. Carpet is carpet. You coming Rach?" Chloe is half way up the stairs before she hears a response.

Rachel offers a half smile to Joyce "Yeah I'll be up soon Che."

The two signature sounds of Chloe's door slamming and punk rock music starting did not surprise neither Rachel or Joyce. "The clean carpets make the house look brand new Joyce. Mind if I steal a bottle of water?" Rachel's eyes were cast down as she admired the uncharacteristic cleanliness of the carpet.

"Sure thing honey. There is a bag of chips on the counter as well. You and Chloe always need something to munch after all." Joyce's reference to smoking weed was not the least bit subtle.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and the pack of cool ranch doritos off the kitchen counter Rachel continues to admire the clean carpets. "Thanks Joyce you always seem to-" Rachel's words are cut off by a stain on the carpet that stands out quite distinctively since the rest of the carpet is immaculate.

"Rachel? Sweetie?" Joyce is confused and her gaze follows Rachel's but doesn't notice anything off.

Regaining her composure Rachel notices the concern that is emulating off of Joyce. "Oh sorry. It's just that you might want a refund from whoever cleaned the carpet. Look at that big ass stain in front of the TV. How can anyone miss that?"

Joyce smiles "Oh that. They said that stain was too old to remove and there was nothing they could do. It's okay though. I prefer that stain stay right where it is." Rachel is confused by Joyce, who is gazing at a carpet stain with nostalgic fondness.

Rachel walks over and takes a closer look at the stain. "Looks like red wine to me. You and David spill a glass after having a few to many?"

"Nope. I wish. Hell would freeze over before David drank red wine. That stain was caused by Chloe and Max." Joyce chuckled. "Those two rascals opened a bottle of one of Bill's favourite reds and they ended up spilling half the bottle. Bill and I walked in on them trying to clean up the mess." Her chuckle has evolved into nearly full blown laughter. "Bill and I weren't too happy at the time but a permanent stain is worth the memory of seeing little Max get into trouble. Chloe was desperately trying to make up and excuse but Max just stood there blushing with a guilty look on her face."

Joyce's brief walk down memory lane was halted by Rachel and a look of obvious confusion plaguing her face. "You okay Rachel? Is there another stain you found?" Joyce mockingly looks around for any marks or stains on her carpet.

"Sorry Joyce, who is Max? Is she a distant cousin of Chloe's or something?" Rachel quickly thought about that name. Max? Max? Who was Max? She was quite positive that Chloe had never mentioned that name before.

Rachel couldn't determine what was going through Joyce's head at that moment. Joyce spoke with a tone of concern "Max. Maxine Caulfield? Are you telling me Chloe has never mentioned that name to you before?"

"No, I've never heard that name before. Who is she and why are you suddenly so worried?" Rachel's desire to get baked vanished and was replaced by a need to know who this Maxine Caulfield was.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel could tell that Joyce was struggling as to what she should say next. Christ, how bad can it be? Is she dead or something? The music from upstairs stopped suddenly and much to Rachel's relief another song started up. Joyce finally spoke "All right listen, it's obvious if I don't tell you then you will ask Chloe and that will not end well. That much I know for certain. Chloe hasn't talked about Max in years."

Rachel opened her water and took a decent mouthful. She needed it since she knew Chloe had been holding something back and was about to have a bomb dropped on her. Not that Rachel was about full disclosure. The younger girl sat at the kitchen counter and braced herself.

Joyce gave it to Rachel straight, like she did with everyone else in her life. "Back when Chloe was five William and I had become quite friendly with a couple that were regulars at the diner, Ryan and Vanessa Caulfield. They had a four-year-old daughter and that was Max. Vanessa told me that little Max didn't get along with any other children she had met. She was very shy and simply not trusting of anyone except her parents. That all changed when she was introduced to Chloe." A lone tear escaped from Joyce's eye. This wasn't a part of her life she thought about often.

Rachel remained silent taking it all in. "Those two became best friends in a matter of seconds. It damn near scared Ryan and Vanessa how much she changed in just one day. Those girls were so different but that's what made their friendship work. Chloe was the outgoing, daring, unpredictable one whilst Max was very shy, sweet, and passive. It was impossible to separate them. Max spent a lot of her life here in this house. Hang on a sec."

Joyce suddenly stood up and walked over to a closet. The younger girl started playing with the sleeves on her red flannel. What was a clearly a nervous habit, Rachel rolled them up as high as they could go to distract herself from the blooming anxiety that was slowly consuming her. Walking back to Rachel, Joyce put what seemed to be a photo album in front of her.

Rachel opened it up before Joyce could and gazed at the various photos. It took Rachel only a second to place Max as the short, pale brunette with cute freckles and bright blue eyes.

Max and Chloe in Santa hats.

Max and Chloe opening birthday presents.

Max and Chloe having pancakes.

Max and Chloe at the lighthouse.

Max and Chloe dressed as dorky pirates.

Sorrow and alienation struck Rachel. Why wouldn't Chloe tell her about something like this? How could she compare to two friends with so much history? Most importantly, where is she now? Rachel couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "W-wow Joyce. They seem so close. I guess that's what happens when you grow up with someone." Jealousy was all she felt now.

Joyce was looking at the photos with as much intensity as Rachel. "William and I loved Max very much. She was like a second daughter to us. She was always worried about imposing on us when she stayed here but we loved having her around. I miss her so much." The older woman was crestfallen and another tear dropped to the carpet. "I just wish I had told her how much she meant to me. Max was family and she deserved to know."

Rachel was unable to respond right away but the burning question that had to be answered couldn't be ignored any longer. "Joyce, I had no idea about any of this." She braced herself for a tragedy. "What happened to Max? Did she, did she die?"

Rachel's soft spoken and hard hitting question acted like smelling salts to Joyce. The way Joyce spoke about Max, it was a fair assumption. "Oh Jesus. No no nothing like that sweetie. Max is fine or at least I think she is. I didn't mean to make you think that. I'm sorry hon." Rachel is flushed with relief as she lets out a big sigh and a small smile. "It's okay Joyce. I was bracing myself for the worst. Glad to hear it's nothing that bad. So I have to ask, where is Max?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well it was, ah damn" Joyce sat down on the couch followed by Rachel. The waitress took a sip of water from the bottle she gave Rachel. "Okay. About a month before Bill passed, Ryan and Vanessa got job offers in Seattle. It was a huge deal for the Caulfield family. It meant more money, a better house and private schooling for little Max."

Rachel spoke before Joyce could continue "But it also meant separating Max and Chloe who had known each other their whole lives. Separating two best friends like that right when they were about to start being teenagers is harsh."

A look of guilt plagued Joyce's face. It was obvious to Rachel she hadn't thought about this in a long time. "It only got worse Rachel. As parents, we were so nervous about telling the girls about the upcoming move. We kept making excuses and putting it off. I'm not proud of that but it's the truth. But then the unthinkable happened. Bill was gone and our family was shattered. The Caulfields were there for support but well… It was only a matter of time before they had to go."

Rachel was pale and couldn't believe what she was hearing. She threw her arms around the older woman and held her tight. The embrace ended and Rachel spoke "William and Max? Losing two people like that? Jesus." A small surge of frustration shot through Rachel. Why would Chloe say nothing about something this big? Not that Rachel wasn't keeping secrets of her own.

"My Chloe hasn't been the same since little Max left for the big city. She didn't want to go. It wasn't her choice. I just wish I could know how she's doing." Joyce stood up from the couch and leant of the kitchen counter.

A light bulb switched on in Rachel's head and she finally understood. "Hang on Joyce. You wish you could know how she's doing? You don't m-mean?"

Joyce gave a small nod confirming Rachel's unasked question. "Those two haven't seen each other let alone exchanged an email or text since Max left. It's been nearly five years now."

"Chloe must have been angry. She was too damn stubborn to call Max after she left, am I right?"

A small chuckle escaped from Joyce. "Yep that's pretty much it kiddo. She has you now and I think that's enough." Joyce's mood seemed to have returned to normal. "Rachel, if you tell Chloe about any of this she will fly off the handles. It's up to you but my advice is to leave it alone. Even after all these years the wounds are still pretty fresh." Handing the bottle of water back to Rachel, the younger girl knew that Joyce was putting an end to the discussion. Her wounds were still fresh as well it seemed. "Okay hon, I'm going to catch up on some house work. Head on up and see how Chloe is doing and don't forget your chips."

Joyce's walls were back up. Rachel had never hugged her before or seen her so vulnerable. With a bottle of water in one hand and a bag of doritos in the other, Rachel took one last glance at the stain on the carpet before heading upstairs. After a conversation like that, the desire to get high returned with the force of an earth quake.

Rachel sat at her dorm room desk relieved that Max Caulfield had her entire Facebook profile available to the public. She had only just started reading it when her phone told her she had a text from Frank.

 **Frank:** hey u coming over 2nite? I miss u and so does Pomps.

 **Rachel:** sure am! I be around after my last class. Keep the bed warm and tell Pompy to take a chill pill! (Seriously don't give Pompy any pills. Those are for me! LOL)

 **Frank:** I suppose he will have 2 settle for a bath. C U soon XOX

 **Rachel:** Good idea. He stinks sometimes. Laters X

Normally messages like that with Frank lead to sexting which then leads to the real deal but Rachel was on a mission. Finding Max online was easy. Her profile picture has the same pale, freckled brunette Rachel saw in Joyce's old photos and all her personal info synced with what she already knew.

Born in Arcadia Bay? Check.

Lives in Seattle? Check.

Seventeen years old? Check.

Mother Vanessa Caulfield? Check.

Father Ryan Caulfield? Check.

Rachel had never cyber stalked anyone before but after two days of making herself crazy, curiosity go the best of her. Scrolling through Max's photos, Rachel discovered a few things about Chloe's former best friend.

She never took off her grey hoodie.

She loved photography. Especially antique instant cameras.

She clearly didn't get out much.

Looking through more photos, Rachel thought that Max was cute but in need of polishing. Chuckling at her thoughts she took a sip of red bull. "Okay Max I would put you in a band shirt and black skinny jeans. Or maybe you could pull off flannel. Some crimson in the hair would work well too and a push up bra. Flat as a pan cake." Rachel continued to make little observations about Max Caulfield but the biggest discovery was the fact that her phone number was posted on her profile. "Shit. Fuck. Don't do this Amber." Rachel tried talking herself out of it but it was too late. She just wanted to hear her voice. Maybe this phantom of a girl would get out of her head if they just had a chat. She dialled the number before she could stop herself. Rachel's heart rate spiked.

A small mousey voice answered. "Hello?"

That voice made Rachel realise that she crossed the line. This is Chloe's past she is fucking with. She made a mistake. Joyce told her to stay out of it and she was right.

"Kristen? Fernando? Are you using a stranger's phone to prank me? Fool me once!" Max was clearly trying to sound stern. Rachel saw pictures of Kristen and Fernando so she knew who Max was talking about.

"Sorry I must have dialled wrong. See ya." The words came out of Rachel quickly as she was desperate to forget what she had just done. She hung up, deleted the record of the call, cleared her internet history and cursed herself internally.

"FUCK! What the hell am I doing?!"

Ignoring the banging on the wall from her neighbour indicating that she should shut up, Rachel decided to skip class and go see Frank.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Before you read this final part of the story I should mention that despite my estimated two dozen play throughs of Life is Strange, it is not my favourite game. My all-time favourite game is The Last of Us. I only mention this because I am using a few bits of dialogue from the game. I feel like the lines I used go well with the story I am writing. It didn't feel right using lines from an outside source without giving the proper credit. The sooner the sequels of Life is Strange and The Last of Us get here, the better. Now, on with the story.

 **One Week Later**

A week after the call to Max, Rachel was doing her best to move on from what Joyce had told her. Throwing herself into her school work and Frank was helping her forget.

She was laying on Chloe's bed reading a novel that her English teacher Mrs Hoida gave out whilst Chloe was looking at upcoming gigs in Portland at her desk. Chloe stood up and threw her beanie on the floor. Rachel hated Chloe wearing that thing since it hid her sexy hair style and colour but she kept her mouth shut about it. Chloe then slid off her jeans and socks as well, revealing her long and shapely legs.

Knowing what the bluenette what about to try, Rachel knew that she had to put a stop to it. Both girls were one hundred percent sober and if this was allowed to happen, it could change everything. Chloe joined Rachel on the bed cuddling up to her. Rachel put her book down and Chloe put her hands all over her.

It was now or never. Rachel had to put a stop to it. "Sorry Blue. Now isn't a great time. I got cramps." Rachel struggled out of Chloe's embrace to make her point clear.

The punk's face turned to stone. "Dude your flow was like two weeks ago, what's going on?" It wasn't like Rachel to turn down sex but she didn't want things to escalate with Chloe.

Rachel gave up. Chloe knew her well, this she couldn't deny. "Okay you got me. I'm just not up for it right now. I kinda took care of business this morning, twice actually. Normally not my style but a mood struck and I couldn't help myself." A fake giggle consumed the room. Chloe was not buying it.

"Dude if you're gonna lie to me then what fucking good are you? Go back to your fancy art school and the other whores in the vortex club like that Chase bitch with the Justin Bieber haircut!" Chloe leaped off the bed and quickly lit up a cigarette. This wasn't the first time Chloe had said something like this. Everyone in Chloe Price's life knew about her short fuse.

Pretending to ignore her, Chloe kept her back turned and her eye sight on her bed room window. Rachel took the hint and slowly made her way to the door. Despite keeping a few secrets from her, Rachel cared deeply for Chloe. They were best friends and the blonde was sick of having Max Caulfield hanging over her head.

"Fuck this" Rachel whispered to herself. She turned to face Chloe who was still gazing out her window and smoking.

"I'm not her, you know" Rachel said clearly and with a strong fortitude. Chloe turned lazily to face Rachel who was still clearly angry. "What?"

Knowing what she was about to say, Rachel's fortitude slipped a notch. "Look, Joyce told me about Max and I think tha-". "Rachel!" Chloe's simple, generic anger has turned to murderous rage. "You are treading on some hella thin ice here." Rachel almost took Chloe's words as a death threat. She knew that she had opened a door that couldn't be closed by simply leaving. They had to talk about this.

Rachel decided to take the sympathy route. "I'm sorry about your friend Chloe but you are not the only person who has lost someone."

The bluenette scoffed at Rachel's attempt to relate to her. "What do you know about loss huh? Everyone I have cared for has either died or left me in one way or the other!" Chloe storms up to Rachel and shoves her against the door. "Everyone, fucking except for you! So don't fucking lie to me because the truth is you scare me when you do!" Rachel could see Chloe's rage be replaced by a fear and vulnerability. Chloe turned and sat back at her desk while Rachel stayed standing.

Taking a small bottle of cheap vodka out of here desk, Chloe put out her smoke and took a considerable mouthful of the clear liquid. "Fucking Joyce. How much did she say about her?" To Rachel's surprise, it seemed that Chloe was willing to talk about Max. Rachel explained everything to Chloe. She didn't leave anything out. This was not a time to hold back.

"Fuck man. A damn stain on the carpet is what started all this?" Chloe's anger had subsided for the time being.

Rachel shrugged "Yeah. It was something that simple. Based on what Joyce told me I don't blame you for keeping all this from me. The past is the past, right?" Before Chloe could respond a look of guilt plagued Rachel's face. "Look, there's a bit more I gotta tell you. I kind of looked Max up on Facebook." Rachel sat back on the bed.

Chloe scoffed, a look of disinterest confused Rachel. "Do you hear what I said? Don't you wanna know about her? Don't you wanna see any new pictures?"

"No need. You ain't the only one to cyberstalk Max. I look at her profile every now and then. Not proud of it but it is what it is. Her fucking number is even listed there as well." Chloe hangs her head in obvious shame. "Her digits stare at me every time I look her up. You have no idea how many times I have entered her number in my phone and pussied out before I can hit the call button."

Rachel had no idea how much pain Chloe had been in all these years. She knew she had baggage due to her Father's death but this was something else. "I called her." The words left Rachel's mouth before she could stop them.

The bluenette's face was paved with quiet rage. "You what?" Chloe's soft spoken words intimidated Rachel more than her shouting.

"Before you kill me, I didn't actually talk to her. As soon as she answered I knew I had made a serious mistake. I crossed the line and I am sorry. I told her that I had the wrong number and hung up." This confession seemed to calm Chloe's silent rage. "I haven't looked at her profile or had any contact with her since."

Chloe could tell that Rachel wasn't lying. That she truly did feel about contacting Max. "And you never will. Never again. And neither will I." Chloe felt a sense of closure, the feeling was alien to her. "I haven't talk about this shit in years. Now that I have I actually feel better."

A sound, accompanied by a vibration from Rachel's pocket pulled both girls back to reality. Rachel checked her phone.

 **Taylor:** Rach I knocked on ya door. U off campus or something? We gots 2 finish that little project Mr J gave us. U 4get?

"Son of bitch." Rachel was frustrated. "I know we have to finish this but I gotta go. I have this photography project and I have to work with a partner. We were supposed to finish today but I totally spaced it."

Chloe has rarely seen Rachel like this so she believed her. "It's cool. School is school."

In a rush, Rachel sent a quick text to Taylor that she was on her way, packed her stuff and made for the door. Rachel opened the door but before she could walk through it, Chloe's voice stopped her. "Swear to me." Rachel froze and turned to face Chloe. "Swear to me that you are done with this. That you never cyber stalk or contact Max ever again. If you do that than neither will I."

Rachel thought of the things that she kept from Chloe.

Sleeping with Frank.

Intending to sleep Mark.

Keeping Chloe on the hook because she was so good in bed.

Deciding to give Chloe what she wanted, Rachel looked her punk fuck buddy in the eyes and spoke clearly. "I swear."

A look of acceptance and closure was on Chloe's face. "Okay."

Not saying another word, Rachel closed the door and headed back to Blackwell vowing to never speak the name Max Caulfield ever again.

 **And that's the end. For the first time, I finished something I started writing so yay me, right? I am looking to improve my writing since I still have a few ideas for some future LIS fan fiction. So any reviews or whatever are greatly appreciated.**

 **Oh and the bit I wrote about Victoria having a Bieber haircut, I kinda stole from the LIS honest trailer.**

 **Thanks for reading and Bae over Bay! (I fucking hate the term 'bae' but I thought I would use it just this once.)**


End file.
